


Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Def Leppard, Music RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three drunken, horny men, need I say more? [This fic was written by Fox and was originally to be found on femgeeks.net. It is archived here as a courtesy to readers.]





	

I was pissed. Pissed half out of my mind, but I was thoroughly enjoying myself. A bout with a couple of bottles of Smirinoff had left Phil and Sav lolling on my hotel bed in a giggling, drunken haze. I dropped heavily to the floor at the foot end of my bed and blasted Sav with a heavy, vodka laden sigh. He wrinkled his nose and smacked the back of my head.

“Ow!” I said. “What'd you do that for?”

“Your breath, mate, keep it to yourself.” Sav said, blasting me with his own vodka breath.

He laughed at me and rolled over on the bed towards Phil. The collision set Phil off as well and before long the three of us were giggling madly.

I caught my breath and wiped the tears from my eyes. “Why was that funny?”

“I dunno, mate.” Phil managed between breaths. We were serious for a minute and then Phil broke the silence. “I'm soo horny.” He griped.

“I know.” Sav said, and giggled. “You're always horny.”

“Well, yeah...” Phil agreed. “But I can't do anything about it.”

“We'll see about that, won't we?” I said, and jumped to my feet, and promptly fell to the floor again. “Or maybe we won't.”

“Good effort, though.” Sav slurred and eyed me from under half open eyelids.

I smiled lazily and lay my head against the mattress behind me. “Then what do you propose we do about it?”

“Yeah. We can't very well do it for you...” Phil raised his head, and arched his eyebrows at us. Sav blinked twice, considering the unspoken proposition that Phil had just made us.

I was struck speechless for a moment and I ran my tongue over suddenly dry lips. “All right.” I agreed. “I'll try anything once.”

Sav eyed us both warily. “I don't know, mates.” He said slowly.

“You can always watch.” Phil offered as he eased himself to the floor next to me. I heard Sav swallow as Phil looked at me for a long minute and leaned up to press his lips against mine. I gasped and nearly pulled away from the tentative touch.

Emboldened, Phil moved to sit on his knees and his lips parted a bit to deepen the kiss. I drew in a sharp breath through my nose as his fingertips rasped over my jaw to tangle in my hair. I opened my lips to moan into his mouth, I heard Sav gasp behind me, and Phil pushed his tongue past my lips. We kissed like that forever. Finally, we broke for air.

“My God.” I managed.

Phil's face was flushed and his breathing came in heavy, shuddering gasps. I glanced at Sav, he was watching us. I had never seen such a look on his face before. He was horrified. He was aroused. I ran my tongue over my lips, indicating that he should come and join us. He crawled across the bed and slid off the end to crouch behind me. His hands shook a bit as he drew his fingers down the heated skin on my bare shoulders. His breathing was slow and heavy in my ear and Phil leaned forward to claim my lips again.

I felt Sav brush the length of my hair off my neck and the press of his wet mouth at the nape. His fingers traced aimless patterns over the taut skin of my back and over my denim covered leg.

Phil's hand rested at my waist, and he drummed his fingers against me. Sav's hand slid down my side and his fingers twined with Phil's. I tilted my head back and groaned. Phil turned his attentions to my neck, he used his tongue to trace the finely corded muscles and pressed a kiss to the hollow of my throat.

He paused and looked up over my shoulder and Sav ran his tongue up the length of my shoulder blade leaving a rapidly cooling trail of warmth behind. For a minute they looked at each other, close enough to share air and their hot breath commingled in my ear. Phil moved forward and straddled one of my thighs, the heat between his legs pressed against me and I gasped. I heard Sav moan into the heat of Phil's mouth as they kissed.

Phil's hand brushed down the flat expanse of my chest; over my stomach, the muscles quivered under his touch. It came to rest on my thigh, so close to the ache between my legs that I whimpered with need. Sav's arm snaked around my waist and his fingers traced lazy designs over the skin there. I felt as though I was about ready to explode.

They broke the kiss, their harsh panting made my cock ache.

“Je-Jesus.” Sav whispered through swollen, kiss bruised lips. Phil's tongue darted out almost obscenely to run over his lips as Sav moved from behind me. I shivered at the feeling of the cool air that rushed in to take his place.

He fairly shoved me aside as he moved to cradle Phil's head in his hands. They kissed again, Phil's hands moved to push Sav's hair out of his face. I saw the excited tremor roll through Sav's body as they deepened the kiss.

Sav slowly lowered Phil to the floor and covered him with his body. His hand cupped the bulge in Phil's jeans, and began to knead it slowly. Phil arched up into Sav's rough touch, groaning and making small sounds of pleasure. I shivered; the seam of my jeans had begun to chafe me in an obscene way, so I removed them.

My cock landed heavily against my stomach and I brushed my fingertips over the head of it. Phil was on his feet now, and Sav, on his knees, was maneuvering him to the bed and trying to pull his jeans down without tripping him. He failed, and Phil toppled to the bed, nearly crushing me, with his jeans around his knees.

Sav giggled, more the shrill giggle or nervousness than out of any humor he might have found in the situation. He sat back to pull the zipper down on his jeans and yanked them off the ends of his legs before helping Phil with his own. Phil's jeans were added to the growing pile of denim on the floor and Sav knelt between Phil's knees. He swayed back a bit, and Phil grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

Sav smiled his gratitude before turning his attention to the task at hand. He licked his lips and wrapped his long fingers around Phil's cock and ran his fist down the length.

Phil pumped his hips forward. “Ah, God.” He whispered, closing his eyes and tilting his head back in agonized ecstasy. Sav brushed his thumb up the underside of Phil's cock and before Phil could finish his hissing exhalation of pleasure Sav followed the sweeping stroke with the tip of tongue and pulled the length into his mouth.

Phil and I moaned in unison. Achy, shuddering moans. Sav paused for a minute, breathing heavily through his nose, before his head began to bob up and down in Phil's lap, his hair shivered around his face. Phil leaned back on his elbows and Sav slid his hand over the tight muscles of Phil's torso. Brushing his fingertips over Phil's nipples elicited a quavering moan that went straight to my cock.

I rolled carefully to my knees and moved to kneel behind Sav. He stiffened at the press of my naked body against his bare back. I ran my rough fingertips down his sides and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. He released a long slow breath through his nose and shivered against me. I brushed my tongue over the shell of his ear and brushed my fingers down the length of his cock, it twitched under my touch and he moaned. His hips jerked back against me.

I pulled my fist up the length and back down, and used my thumb to swipe away the thick fluid that leaked from the tip. Sav mumbled something incoherent around Phil's cock and I began to tug gently on his erection, rubbing my own against his back. He closed his eyes and moaned rapturously; Phil stiffened and let out a soft pleading cry.

“Oh, God.” He whispered. “I'm-” The words dissolved into a deep cry that rocked me to the core. Sav managed to swallow most of the thick fluid, but he lost a bit down his lower lip and chin.

I pulled Sav around and carefully licked Phil's cum from Sav's lip and chin. He sighed softly and I claimed his full lips with mine. He pushed his hands through my hair and opened his mouth to the kiss. I could taste Phil on his tongue.

He quivered and we broke the kiss.

“I want you.” I whispered.

He ran his tongue over his lips and I pushed him to the floor, covering him with my body. He squirmed beneath me and I wrapped my hand around his cock and squeezed gently. He gasped and pushed his hips up to meet my fist.

I glanced up at Phil. He lay on his back, knees splayed, almost perfectly still. I would have thought he was dead if not for his heavy breathing.

I ran my lips down Sav's neck, shivering at the sound of his hitching gasps of pleasure. I felt hot breath on my shoulder as Phil joined us on the floor. He pressed a kiss to my ear and gently caressed the shell with my tongue. My breath caught and I thought my heart stopped. He slid his hand down my back and bent to nibble at one of Sav's nipples.

I pressed my mouth to the other one, and laved it with my tongue before continuing down his torso. I licked and bit gently at the skin on his stomach and brushed my nose through the coarse patch of hair at the base of his cock. He groaned and I felt his thick fingers wrap themselves around my hair. I couldn't prevent the whimper that squeezed past my lips as I rubbed myself against the carpet, shivering at the delicious friction on my erection.

I heard Phil laugh softly and the press of his wet kisses along the curve of my spine. “What are you waitng for?” He said, his voice was husky in my ear as he eased his weight on my back. I couldn't answer and he ran calloused fingertips up my side. “Do it.” He hissed, his excitement made apparent by the hardness I felt at the small of my back.

I wrapped my fingers around the base of Sav's cock and brushed my tongue carefully over the tip. He gasped and drummed his heels on the floor and I swalloed his cock into my mouth.

“Ah, Joe, Jesus, Joe.” He panted and sat up on his elbows to watch me. Phil bit my shoulder, and soothed the mark carefully with his tongue. My fingers played through the fuzz on Sav's belly and caressed his balls. His cock twitched in my mouth, I rolled my eyes to look at him. He had his head tipped back and his lips were parted ever so slightly, I was suddenly seized by the urge to kiss him. I rolled Phil off of my back, dumping him unceremoniously on the floor and moved to cover Sav's body again.

Our cocks brushed together and a strangled moan left his throat. We kissed, his hand in my hair as the other moved down my back to clutch my ass. I moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as much as I could without devouring him whole. He raised his hips and rubbed himself against me, the friction was making me crazy.

“Mmm, Joe.” He rasped and came, covering us in thick, white fluid. Sav pushed my shoulder and I found myself on my back. His lips were pressed against mine and his hand trailed down my abdomen to play with my aching cock, now harder that I could have ever imagined it could be.

I released a heavy breath as Sav kissed his way down my body. Phil joined Sav between my legs, licking the inside of my thigh then he sucked my cock into his mouth and lowered his head until the tip hit the back of his throat. His tongue moved down the length and he pulled back slowly, exposing me to the cool air of the room before sheathing me back into his hot mouth.

Sav's wet lips pressed kisses to the quivering skin on my thighs and hips. “Oh, God.” I said and tried to arch my hips up into Phil's hungry mouth. They both held me to the floor and Sav brushed his tongue over the root of my penis. I swore and filled Phil's mouth, he pulled back and he and Sav shared a long, slow kiss. I groaned and slowly sat up; I felt limp. Phil leaned in and kissed me. I shivered and bit his lower lip. Sav sat on the bed, watching us through his hair, a ghost of a smile flitted about his lips.

“Tomorrow night?” I said.

“Yeah.” Phil replied.

~Fin


End file.
